Thirteenth Doctor
The Thirteenth Doctor (Also known as Jodie Whittaker) is one of the Doctors. Being enslaved to the Dalek Battle Computer prior to the series, she serves as the secondary antagonist of Season 15, but once the Dalek Prime Minister is destroyed, the link is broken and she joins the other Doctors. Personality The Thirteenth Doctor is a kindhearted individual, but is aware that her compassion can sometimes be a flaw. A livewire filled with energy, this Doctor is filled with excitement and is wiling to take great risks to save lives, and is proud that she would never refuse to help anyone who needs help. She sometimes implores those around her to ask questions about the situation and shows no irritation on how off topic the questions can sometimes get, even showing excitement when the right questions are asked. However, she shows displeasure in handling multiple questions at once and would refuse to answer questions she is asked if whoever asked her did not answer any of the questions she asked first. She also dislikes not being in charge. She holds a great deal of respect for all living beings even if they caused harm due to their nature and tries to give a second chance to even her deadliest enemies. Her favorite food is fried egg sandwiches, but she also enjoys biscuits (specifically Custard Creams). Very similar to the Tenth Doctor, she dislikes weaponry and prefers to use her intellect and her environment to her advantage. After she is freed from the Daleks' thrall, she expresses horror at what they did to her Sonic Screwdriver (making it send out explosive beams). While she is under the control of the Daleks' Battle Computer, she loses a lot of her morality, as shown when she kills the Slitheen with her modified Sonic Screwdriver. After she does this, she tries to justify her actions by saying "sometimes, talking doesn't always work." Once her link with the Dalek Prime Minister is broken, her morality returns to her. Role Prior to Season 15, the Thirteenth Doctor was captured by the Daleks and, under the orders of the Dalek Prime Minister, enslaved to the Battle Computer. She is first seen approaching a museum where the Daleks have slaughtered all the security, disguised as a Winder. She is then seen without her disguise in the fifth episode of Season 15, where she saves the other Doctors from a group of Slitheen by blowing them up with her modified Sonic Screwdriver, much to the other Doctors' shock. She then invites them to her secret oil rig where the Doctors seem to be settling in nicely until the Second Doctor finds her Winder disguise. The Thirteenth Doctor then reveals that the oil rig where she lives is actually a Dalek factory and then she orders the Daleks to capture the Doctors. However, the Eleventh Doctor manages to escape and get Iraxxa to convince the Sixth Doctor to help them rescue the other Doctors from the Daleks. Once the factory is shut down, the Thirteenth Doctor escapes to Skaro, where she reports to the Dalek Prime Minister that the Doctors have managed to escape, but the Dalek Prime Minister tells her that the other Doctors are not important anymore as the nanogenes they're planning to spread all over the Universe are almost ready to be activated. Jodie Whittaker is later seen trying to stop the Fourth, Eighth, Tenth and Twelfth Doctors from foiling the Dalek Prime Minister's plan by threatening to destroy them with her Sonic Screwdriver, only for Iraxxa to kill the Prime Minister, causing her to collapse. A few seconds later, the Thirteenth Doctor jumps back onto her feet, relieved that she has finally gotten all of "those horrible Dalek-y thoughts" out of her head. When she tries to unlock a nearby door with her Sonic Screwdriver, she blows it up, much to her horror. Eventually, once the Thirteenth Doctor has returned her Sonic Screwdriver to normal, she thanks Iraxxa for helping the other Doctors to stop the Daleks and sends her off by saying "By the moons, I honor thee". From this point on, she helps the other Doctors fight evil throughout the universe. Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Doctors Category:Females